Forever Moments
by staceybabe
Summary: [Miracle] for•ev•er • mo•ment n. A brief indefinite interval of time that defies who we are and what we stand for. These moments are carried with us throughout our lives and will last an eternity.


**The Forever Moments**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (except Abby, who is my original outside character).

Author's Note: This is my second story. I went with a way different approach than my last story and any of the other stories that I've read so far. Enjoy!

Summary: **for·ev·er · mo·ment **_n._A brief indefinite interval of time that defies who we are and what we stand for. These moments are carried with us throughout our lives and will last an eternity.

_To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part,_

_But now it's disappeared.  
She told me that it's all a part of_

_The choices that your make,  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take… 1_

His feet were pounding at the pavement mercilessly and his heart against his chest. He was running, running after something he could never reach, someone who surely didn't feel the same way about him as he did her. Faster and faster, his feet pounded at the side walk. His lungs were burning, his breaths came in short, and raspy gasps but he didn't care. He couldn't lose this, couldn't lose her.

It had been a mistake. A huge misunderstanding. His error. His fault. He had lost the only woman he had ever loved in a heart beat. And now, she was not only leaving him, but also the town. The place where they had grown up together, had fallen in love, and had gotten engaged to each other. The clock was ticking and he only ran faster. He couldn't help not to.

**--**

He had always told her, "Someday, I'll marry you, and we'll leave this place. I'll take you far away from here, and it'll be just us, forever." That was when they were nine. Innocent, naïve, and all the things in between. Uncorrupted by society and others. It was a time when they had truly been happy together.

He had known her for all his life. Never knowing a day without her. The last few months had been the hardest of his life. They were still young, but he had chosen his love for a game over her love, and that was when all barriers had broken down and she had walked out. Walked out on him, walked out on them. She had since never looked back, while he still lived in the past.

She had pined after him day after day, standing second only to hockey, which was too big of a thing, and he had taken advantage of that, leading to her eventual outburst and departure. He had never known a life without her. He could still smell the scent of her hair lingering on his pillow at night, sending him into fits of remorse, thinking about her when he was awake and dreaming about her at night. Those bright green eyes shining behind a light mask of brown hair and smatterings of freckles. It tortured him, and there was no way to get away from it.

The day they met had been the happiest of his life…

**--**

_It was a hot, sticky summer morning and a little boy of about six was riding his bicycle around his driveway. Riding out into the street, he could see another bicycle approaching him. Sitting upon it, was the prettiest thing he had ever seen, even at his young, cootie-infested age. He soon came to find out that her name was Abby. _

_From that fateful morning in their sixth year, Abby and Robbie were inseparable. He would often tease the young girl about things such as kissing and marriage. When they began to hit the double digits though, they would often talk of love and romance, with each other._

It had been and still lived on to be the only true moment that had ever meant anything real to him. With all his heart, Robbie believed that this moment had been one in which his future had been decided and he had been truly blessed to be a part of Abby's life. It was a moment that lasted for him an eternity, and was one he would carry with him forever.

**--**

Their history in a nutshell: met at six, fell in love at twelve, engaged at sixteen, and married at eighteen. They were now twenty one and she had walked out on him a scant six weeks ago, leaving him with nothing but thoughts and memories of happier times.

He had promised her he would never let her get hurt and she promised to give him the world. She was the only one who kept her promise. She had given him everything he had ever wanted, but he let her get hurt. He had hurt her. After all the vows they had made during their informal and rushed wedding at eighteen, without half of their family's support, had fallen apart. Many thought their relationship wouldn't survive throughout the years and many thought his proposal on their tenth anniversary would go unanswered, but nonetheless they stayed true and became man and wife.

She was the only one who had had faith in him and them, while he relied on her to believe in himself. Now his strongest companion was gone and all he could do was run. Run for his mistakes, grief, and for the one thing that truly mattered to him. It was the only thing he could do now. And it made him frenzied that it was the single thing he could do about it.

1. _Last Train Home _by The Lost Prophets

**A/N: I hope you all liked my first chapter! Give me your feedback and review!**


End file.
